Luna & Shadow
by Krista C
Summary: A new camp arrived with a shattered spirit and no trust. Follow the squad as they go on adventures and discover themselves.
1. Chapter 1

**Intro:**

"Mommy look at me!"

A mere toddler was running across a fieldin front of the family mansion. The mother smiled at her child. She could hardly believe they hadn't been discovered yet. She knew about the father and what he was. A god of the Greek myths. He was misjudgedon  
his domain and his appearance. The mother understood how he felt.

The sky suddenly darkened and the child laughed, arms out, waiting for rain. The mother's eyes widened as she screamed for her child to come. The toddler looked at her questioningly. The sky became black and the crackle of electricity couldbe heard.  
/The mother ran towards her child, picked her up, and started running to the mansion, hoping they would get there in time to be safe from the Lightning. A growl could be heard from the distance and the mother ran even faster.

The mother was 10 feet away when the lighting started. The child was crying as fires stared along the fields. The final lighting bolt was about to arrive and the mother knew, it was her or her child. Tears streamed down her face as shekissed the  
/child's forehead and said goodbye. She tossed the baby lightly onto the safety of the porch and the lighting struck.

The baby was left on the porch to be found by the staff as well as the mother who was no more.


	2. Almost There

**I had to keep going.** There was no choice. _I'm almost there._ I can't love too much, I can't trust too much, I can't care too much. Because that too much has hurt me so much.I could faintly see a pine tree and an arch with  
some wording lit up by torches. _Torches?_ Interesting way to light something up. I focused on the sign and my Dyslexia started acting up. I finally made it to Camp Half-Blood.

I was finally there. I thought I was going to make it when I heard a sickening _crunch_. I screamed at the top of my lungs. Pain shot up my leg and I summoned my sword. I quickly killed the monster and tried to get up, only to  
realize that myankle was broken. _Crap!_ I still had 10 yards to go and I couldn't walk. I started dragging myself towards the property line and summoned my bow to replace my sword. I shot 10 or so monsters and kept dragging myself towards  
the border. I heard shouts and orders being given. I must have made a ruckus.

I sighed in relief as I crossed the property line. People ran past me to engage in combat with my perusing monsters. My eyes started to close when people picked me up on a stretcher and hauled me away.

 _Safe. Finally safe._


	3. Camp Half Blood

**I woke up in a strange room.** I sat up in alarm. _Where am I? What am I doing here?_ Then it hit me. My ankle. The monsters. The people. My ankle felt surprisingly good so I did the obvious thing and tested out myankle. I wanted  
/to scream it hurt so bad. I checked out my surroundings. I was sitting in a cot in the middle of an a nightstand was a apple juice looking drink. I picked it up and looked at it. I cautiously took a sip and froze.

It tasted like the lemonade my mother and I used to make when I was a baby. Sweet and a bit tart. It made me homesick. But my mom was gone,she died saving me. I have to honor her and live my long life. And in the end, see heragain.

My hand was shaking so badly I almost dropped the cup. I drank the rest to try to savor the warm feeling it left me. As if my mother was here again, telling me that everything's ok. I shook my head. Just wishful thinking.

I realized that the lemonade had healed my ankle. I put it on the ground to try to walk. I got up and almost immediately fell of my face. I rubbed my nose as I put my hand on the wall and limped towards the door. I had to get outside.

Once I got outside, I leaned against the railing on the wraparound porch. It was sunset and the scenery was beautiful. The woods were next to a clump of a bizarre cabins. The ocean was right there as well. I was finally safe from themonsters.


	4. New Camper

**"Do you want to come to the arena with me?"**

I turned to see my half brother, Malcolm, running towards me.

"No thanks. I have to check up on the new girl anyway."

"Oh come on! Please?"

"No. Maybe later though, after Chiron tells me to show her around."

"Ok, I guess." He shrugged his shoulders.

I continued walking towards the big house. I saw someone I didn't recognize standing on the porch. Must be the new camper. She was leaning against the railing and gazing into the distance. I waved and she stared at me with a guarded look. I couldtell  
/that I had to be careful onwhat I asked her.

"My name is Jaxon Smith."

"Krystal Johnson. How long have I been out?"

"A few days."

She nodded as if she wasn't surprised. We stood in an uncomfortable silence as I got my first good look at her. The first thing I noticed that her pale, olive skinhad a splash of freckles across her nose and long,unkempt hair that coveredone of  
her eyes.

Her eyes. They were black as night with golden flecks in them. They were beautiful. She reminded me of someone I had met.

"Where am I?"

"This is Camp Half Blood."

"I finally made it. It _is_ real then. The Greek Gods are real. They have children with humans." She looked at me. "Who is your godly parent?"

"My mom." I said with pride, straightening my back. "Athena, Goddess of Battle and Wisdom."

"Do you know who I am?"

"Not yet. But I'm sure that your parent will send a sign soon."

"I know that it's my father."

"Ok, that's a start."

Chiron trotted up to us in full horse-man form.

"Hello Jaxon. I suspect that you are the new camper, Krystal?"

Krystal nodded slightly.

"Take her on a tour will you? She needs to know her way around."

"Sure thing Chiron."

Krystal started walking away and I eat about to follow when Chiron grabbed my shoulder.

"She has a strong magic aura. Be gentle around her. Krystal's spirit is already almost broken and her heart has been shattered. She has lost much. She will need your guidance."

I nodded a little nervously.

"You should go my boy, she is waiting."

As I walked away, I couldn't help but wonder what had happened to her before she arrived at Camp Half Blood.


	5. Capture the Flag

**"And those are the cabins.** Each cabin represents a certain God or Goddess."

Krystal nodded. I could tell her mind was on something else.

"Do you want to see the arena?"

"A fighting arena?" She perked up.

"I guess you could say that."

She sighed."I need to sharpen my skills after being out for so long. Let's go then."

"Alright."

Once we reached the arena, Krystal looked at the dummiesand their placement. She then did one of the strangest things I could ever imagine.

Two hunting knives appeared in her hands and she sprinted to the closest dummie before I could ask how she did that. She took out the dummie and switched her hunting knives for a bow and a quiver of arrows. She noched three arrows as she ran towards them  
/andhitperfect bullseyes on three of the dummies. Then she shot two more arrows for two more perfect shots. She replaced her bow and now empty quiver for a sword. And at top speed she ran rowards that last dummie. Krystal impaled the dummie

in the gut and

she pulled her swordout.

Every single person was staring at her. I took notice that all her weapons were black as night. The name of the metal was at the tip of my toungue, but I forgot it. I had never seen someone run so fast before in my life! Not even the wood nymphs. I cautiouslywalked  
/over to her as everyone started talking nervously in their groups.

"What was that?"

"A fighting technique." She stated bluntly.

"I was wondering if you'd like to be on my team for capture the flag, perhaps?"

She squinted her eyes. "Why? Are you scared? I would prefer not to be on a coward's team."

"No." I scowled. "I just thought that you could help us beat the red team."

"Sure then, why not?" She shrugged

I breathed an inward sigh of relief. I smirked at the onlookers. Many were red-team scum. They knew what was coming for them, and they sure as hell didn't like it.

* * *

My half sister, Annabeth Chase, was yelling orders to everyone while her boyfriend, Percy Jackson, was trying to help some Aphrodite kids get their armor on. Krystal had dressed for stealth, unlike everyone else. She was wearing all black with herhair  
/tied back. Her hunting knives were strapped to her sides and wasn't wearing any armor. The only way you'd distinguish her as a blue was the blue owl on the back of her shirt.

Krystal and I were going to get the flag from the other team whilePercy and Annabeth created a huge distraction. Annabeth yelled a final reassurance.

"Remember, Athena always has a plan. We _will_ win!"

We all cheered as Chiron blowed the conch horn that signaled the start of the game. Annabeth nodded to me right before she and Percy ran into the forest. Krystal waited until she heard fighting break out. Once she heard it, she plunged into the woodsand  
/without a moments hesitation, I followed. She was as stealthy and asfast as a wolf. We reached the flag in no time.

My chest was heaving and I was in pretty good shape. She scowled at me before scaling the tree where the flag was hidden. Shesignaled for me to start running as she jumped down. But, we ran straight intoClarrisse, the toughest child ofAres in camp.  
/Clarrisse smirked when she saw us.

"Annabeth sends two runts to capture the flag? I really wonder about her."

Krystal handed my the flag as she drew her hunting knives.

"Fight me then. I'm no runt and I'll prove it."

Her voice was steely calm with raw anger in her eyes. Clarissemade the first move with her electric spear. Krystal easily dodged and slashed at Clarrisse, leaving a nasty cut on her face.

"Why you little punk! You'll regret that!"

"Will I? Will I really?"

Krystal then crumpled Clarrisse's helmetwith a swift backhand with her long knifehandle. She sheathedher knives and grabbed the flag and signaled for me to run. We ran again and passed the boundary without a challenge. Our team cheered  
as the

flag didsomething strange. It changed to black and the grass around Krystal's feet immediately died. A glowing black symbol appeared above her head as Chiron entered with a grave face.

"Krystal, you have been claimed. All hail Krystal Johnson, daughter of Hades, God of Death."


	6. Different

**Everyone started at me and knelt for a moment before rising again.** I felt uncomfortable under their gaze. I gave a few that were whispering in the uneasy crowdsteady gaze. Hades was an outcast and I could tell that they were thinkingof  
/what to do with me. I gave one last look at the silenced people and walked away.

Once I was out of sight, I ran to the Hades cabin. Jaxon showed it to me during the tour and I felt drawn to it. I ran behind it and started to cry. I knew that everyone would be looking for me, but I wanted to be alone. This was the only safe place onearth  
/for people like me. I was safe and then I was isolated like I was a wicked witch. I drew my knees into my chest and hid my face in my arms. Someone was standing next to me. They just...appeared.

"Hey."

"What do you want?" I replied, not looking up.

"I've heard that your the new camper and you've just been claimed." He sat right next to me and put his arm around my shoulders.

"And I've heard that you are my new sister."

My eyes widened as my tears came to a stop. I looked up cautiously and saw an older boy who looked almost exactly like me. I brought my heard out of my arms and took a closer look at him.

"My name is Nico diAngelo."

"Krystal Johnson."

There was no need for words. We understood each other immediately. We would never be treated the same as the other campers. More tears started streaming out of my eyes as I hugged him and cried into his shoulder. I didn't know him that well and I didn'ttrust  
/him enough to open up. But it was enough trust that I knew he wouldn't try to hurt me in any way. I could hear people calling my name, but I didn't care.

* * *

After a night's sleep in the cabin I walked to the arena at six in the morning. I hated it. But I needed to train alone with Nico. He taught me how to summon a skeleton or ghosts. I summoned ghosts with ease as for the skeletons... not so much. I summoneda  
/dog bone. Nico almost broke out laughing and he would've if he wasn't so grumpy and tired. I guess the children of Hades are not morning people.

Once the first people started trickling in and giving us wary looks we walked out. I went straight back to the cabin to sleep until breakfast.

I dreamt of what I assumed was the underworld. I was by a river and there was a ghost by it.

"Hello Krystal."

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Bianca diAngelo."

"You're Nico's sister!" I exclaimed.

"Yes I am. That also makes me yours."

"Why have you come?"

"Please take care of my brother. I don't think I've ever seen him this emotional since he found Hazel."

I nodded. "Thank you Bianca. I swear that I will take care of him. He has made my world brighter as well."

She had already started to fade when shesmiledsadly and said something that shocked me to the bone.

"You're just like your mother."

Once she was gone I was plunged into darkness. It gave me time to think. I'd always wondered why the shadows always clinged to me. It was like I absorbed them. Theygave

me power, which was the main reason I traveled by night. I would have pondered on this more if I hadn't been woken.

"Wake up! It's time for breakfast."

I said something brilliant like, "Huh, ughwhaa?"

Suddenly cold water splashed my face. My eyes snappedopen and glared at a smirking Nico. Standing right next to him was Percy Jackson, the son of the sea god. Percy was cracking up. I gave my signature death stare to Percy. Nico immediatelygota  
serious face on. I was furious. So furious that I was about to summon my greatest secrets and best companions. Percy was now crying he was laughing so hard. My eyesight became blurry for a moment as it always does.

A huge black wolf with pure white eyesleaped out of nowhere and tackled Percy while a pure white one with jet black eyes sat next to me. Percy wasn't laughing now. He looked scared.

"Don't ever do that again Jackson. You hear me?"

"Where did the wolf come from?"

"Do you hear me?"

"Loud and clear!" He yelped.

"Shadow! You can leave him alone now."

She gave Percy one last growl before leaping on my bed next to me. Nico looked at me with huge, unblinking eyes.

"Holy Hades Krystal! What was that!"

"My companions that stayed with me while no human would. This is Luna and this is Shadow."

"You're just full of surprised aren't you!"

The corner of my lip twitched.

"Aren't we going to be late for breakfast?"

"What about the wolves?" Percy said warily as he got up, looking at each of the wolves in turn. I looked at Luna, the more sensible one.

 _Can we trust them?_

 _Yes, for now at least._ I replied

 _We should kill them all!_ Shadow butted in.

 _We are going to stay with you until we know the danger has passed and no killing._ Luna calmly said.

 _Fine._ Shadow retorted.

"The wolves are staying with me until they know the danger has passed." I said.

"Ok." Nico shrugged his shoulders.

Percy looked nervous as he exited the room. Nico followed as I changed into regular clothes. A tight,black thumb-hole jacket with black leggings and blackcombat boots. Luna, Shadow, and I then exited the cabin to go to breakfast.


	7. Breakfast

**Breakfast was awkward to say the least.** Once I walked out of the cabin with my wolves by my side, everyone started at me. I walked calmly to my table with Nico and my wolves hopped up on the bench next to me, growling at anyone who camewithin  
/5 feet of me, even at Nico. I felt at ease and relaxed for once. I felt like I was safe with my wolves.

I ate in peace. Then I went to the arena with my wolves trailing behind me. I slashed and hacked at the dummies until they were just piles of hay and armor. My wolves fought by my side the entire time. I couldn't let my guard down. Not for one

wolves stood panting and their tongues out of their mouths in a wolffish grin.

All day people avoided me and I could be alone for the first time since I got here. As a loner I appreciated the peace and quiet.

* * *

I went to the arena for a late night training session. I demolished the remaining dummies and got some water. I sensed that something was wrong seconds before Luna and Shadow started to growl with their lips curled into a snarl. They were glaring atthe  
/shadows in the corner of the arena.

There was a person standing in a full black outfit with a good covering his face. He was obviously not friendly and he wasn't a demigod. He was a monster, which would explain how he appeared in the shadows. But that would make any sense because of the  
/border.

"Are you going to stare at me for a while longer?"

"What do you want." I growled. My wolves were on edge and they were itching to fight.

"That, I'm afraid I cannot answer."

I glowered at him. "Then leave, monster, there is nothing for you here."

"There's the problem. My mission was to capture you."

"Not very likely that that will happen."

He lifted his head enough for me to see his crazy grin.

"Very likely, Krystal Johnson."

My senses went haywire as I realized that there were about 20 other monsters surrounding me. He chuckled as he walked away.

"Have fun boys."

Low chuckles came from the shadows as the monsters emerged from the shadows. They had a strange weapon. The first shot and I saw it as a dart. I put my arm up to deftect it and as soon as it made contact my arm erupted in pain. A screamed as poison from  
the dart raced up my arm. My eyesight became blurry as I was shot twice more. They shot Luna and Shadow as well.

 _I'm sorry that we couldn't save you this time Krystal._ Luna whispered in my head. _It will be many days until we will be healed again._

 _Until next time Krystal._ Shadow said.

As my wolves melted into shadows, tears started to fall. There was nothing I could do for them or for me. The last of my strength left me as my vision faded to darkness.


	8. Captured

**I woke to someone screaming bloody murder.** It was the middle of the night and all my siblings were stirring. Annabeth was already running outside with her knife. I quickly got my sword from under my bed and ran out. The scream echoed  
/so I guessit was either in the arena or amphitheater.

"I'm checking the arena."

Annabeth nodded and I sprinted off. I saw movement right in front and I dove for cover. I crept closer to get a better view. There were four shadowed figures carrying a person. Definitely a demigod. A larger figure followed. He looked around and my heart  
/stopped. I felt his eyes pause for a moment where I was hiding.

He kept walking and I studied the demigod more carefully. She had black hair and was wearing allblack. _Krystal!_ They were taking her somewhere and I needed to help her. I was about to attack when all six disappeared into the shadows.

I cautiously walked to the area where they disappeared. Solid wall. _What?_ That doesn't make any sense. I ran into the arena. There were multiple darts laying around. I picked one up and ran to find Chiron.

* * *

"She's gone? What do you mean she's gone?" Nico was about as angry as he could get. His eyes pulsed with anger.

"Calm down my boy. This doesn't make sense."

Chiron was studying the dart. He pressed it into his thumb, puncturing the skin.

"Just as I thought. There isn't any poison in it. I don't understand."

Nico snatched it out of Chiron's hand.

"Let me see!"

He pushed it into his thumb slowly as Chiron had done. But this time, Nico screamed in agony. He fell to the floor gripping his thumb. I almost fell out of my chair. Percy ran up to the Big House.

"What's going on?"

"Percy, get Nico to he infirmary immediately! And bring one of the Apollo children with you!"

Chiron was checking his vital signs. Percy was taken aback for a second. He called for Will Solace, Nico's boyfriend and the leader of the Apollo cabin, picked up Nico, and ran for the infirmary.

Chiron was muttering to himself as he trotted outside. I was confused. Why had the dart affected Nico and Krystal, but not Chiron? I picked up the dart and gently pressed it into my thumb. Other than the normal pain of something going into your skin,  
/it didn't hurt.

I had an idea forming in my head. I started walking back to the Athena cabin. I needed the proper knowledge and tools. I sent a silent prayer to my mother, Athena.

 _Please help me resolve this problem._


	9. Poison

**The entire day I was studying the strange liquid.** What I've found so far :

\- It only affects only some people.

\- It hurts like hell.

I could figure out what it was. I read all the Athena cabin's books on poisons and their components and I've found nothing. Nada. Zero. Zip. Goose egg. Ugh. It was so frustrating.

It was about midnight and I could hear all my cabin mates sleeping. I should have tried to save her. I could have. What is wrong with me?! I was so annoyed. No answer was ever hidden from me before! I just wanted to help someone for once. Everyone thinks  
/I'm just this emo robot. Sure I may hide my feelings often but a robot? That's a stretch.

I don't know why my prayers haven't been answered recently. I tried talking to Chiron about it, but he said he didn't know. He was obviously lying. He was in deep thought when I asked him. I was in such deep thought that I didn't hear someone come up  
/behind me.

"What are you doing up so late?"

I nearly jumped out of my seat and banged my knee on the desk.

"By the gods Annabeth! Don't creep up on me like that!"

"Yeah, yeah." She sat on the desk and crossed her arms. "You gonna answer my question?"

"I've been studying poison, as you can see." I motioned toward the 15 books on the desk.

"Trying to find a cure I see. Any luck?"

I slumped forward. "No."

She looked at me with a hint of sympathy in her eyes. "You should get some rest. We are having acabin leadermeeting tomorrow and we might send someone on a quest."

I nodded. I walked to my bunk and collapsed. As soon as my head hit the pillow I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Wake up Jaxon!"

I opened my eyes and glared at my sibling, Malcom. "What."

"It's breakfast."

I got out of bed and quickly changed. My entire cabin was already outside. As I walked to the mess hall. I was wondering where Krystal was and if she was safe.


	10. Trapped

**I don't remember much after I was knocked out.** But once I woke up I only saw monsters. And by monsters, I mean all types of monsters. I saw some epousi, snake ladies, and a bunch of other monsters I couldn't name. I couldeven seethe scales  
/of a drakon.

Then I realized myfeet were chained to the floor and I was in a glass cage like an animal. I hated the feeling that I was confined. I was claustrophobic.

I stood up and looked around. I was in a forest clearing with monsters milling around. There were other glass cages too. People were unconscious inside them. Seems I'm the first awake. I tried to reach out to Luna & Shadow but I only got whimpers  
/and them saying "I'm sorry" over and over.

I tried to summon my knives and I started to panic when they didn't appear in my hand. My magic had stopped working!I had to force myself to calm down. I could feel my eyes getting hot. I haven't felt this helpless in years.

I noticed some of the others starting to stir. I obviously vouldnt do anything so I sat down criss-cross and waited until the monsters noticed me. I thought about Camp. And how I let my guard down when I thought I was safe. I can't ever let my guard downthat  
much ever again.

* * *

Okay. Many people probably don't understand Krystal's weapon concept. So I'll explain. Her weapons are stored in a metaphorical "locker". She stores all her weapons where they can't be seen. She can summon them and can get rid of them at moments notice.  
I hope that clears it up a bit. Thanks for all your support!  
-Krista


	11. Monster Hunter

**It's annoying,as a child of Athena,to have an answeravoidyou like the plague.** I hated to admit defeat so I went to the children of Hecate, the goddess of magic. I asked them to track her down.

They found her in a New York forest clearing. I thanked them and quickly walked out. I had to ask Chiron to let me go without anyone knowing. It was an undercover quest sort of. I just needed two of my friends.

Chiron reluctantly agreed with me. I went to Rachel's cave and pulled open the curtain.

"Rachel?"

"Hey Jaxon."

"I need a prophecy."

"Okay." Her eyes started to glow green.

"Approach seeker and ask."

"I need to find Krystal." Rachel started to spew green gas from her mouth.

"Up north is where the child of death lays,

Where another child will soon yet pay.

Then soon the time will come,

When the greatest pain shall soon be numb."

I stood there quietly for a second and walked out. Once was outside,I called the girl on my phone(Leo Valdez made a chip so monsters wouldn't be attracted to us).

"What up Loser!"

"Hi Katie. I need your help."

"Why my help?"

"Chill, I'm calling Dylan too."

"D-Dylan?"

"Katie Hale! Do you have a crush?!"

"N-no! Shut up Jaxon!"

"Okay. Meet me at Half Blood Hill in an hour."

"I'll see if I can make it. I'm on a job."

"You'll make it."

"See ya loser."

"Bye"

I hung up. That was Katie Hale, daughter of Zeus,monster hunter. Like me, she's 14 butvery salty and sarcastic. Next I went to the Apollo cabin.

"DYLAN, get outhere"

"Sure, whaddupdude."

"You wanna guest with me?"

"Seriously?!"

I nodded.

"SWEET! Who's the last person?"

"Katie Hale."

"K-Katie?"

"Yup. Let's go lover boy." I smirked as his face was turning as red as a tomato.

* * *

An hour later we were all ready to go. Dylan and Katie were being awkward around each other. Katie had electric blue eyes with blonde hair. She was wearing a white backpack with dark blue jeans with sneakers. Dylan was almost the opposite. He had dark  
/brown hair and light green eyes. He wore khaki shortswith a black backpack and adidas. All of us were wearing out CHB necklaces and tshirts.

"Let's go guys" I rolled my eyes. As we walked bast the boundary and reached the top of the hill, I looked back. There was no turning back now. We had to find Krystal or I'd die trying.

* * *

And a special thanks to KATIE MY FANGURL BÆ

She helped me write this story by:

-Helping with the prophecy

-Being amazing

-LAUGHTER

-Getting ideas

-Creating her character

-and Dylan

-Encouraging me

-And helping me think like a really author

THANK YOU SO MUCH BÆ!

LUV U!

-Krista


	12. Monsters

**It was day 3 of me being captured and I started to lose hope that I was going to get out.** We got two "meals" a day and no connection to the outside world or the people next to us. The monsters are draining our powers, very slowly, but  
/I can feelmy energy slowly leaving me.

I often just huddled in the corner of my room and slowly started scratching the glass away with a sharp part of the chain. It was almost shallow enough for me to break it and escape. I didn't want to leave the others, but what choice did I have. I didn't  
/know who they were.

I stopped and leaned against the wall, they were starting the draining hour for me. I hated all the monsters and couldn't wait to destroy all of them. My eyes snapped open. _Someone was coming to help._ I could see Jaxon with 2 strangers running  
/inmy direction.

They were really close. I could feel it. I sighed. We were going to be saved. I closed my eyes for a moment. I let myself be lost in my dreams for the first time in 3 days.

* * *

"Krystal!"

"B-Bianca?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah... Why?"

"WHY?!" She looked bewildered. "Have you seen yourself?! You look like you've been killed and brought back to life!"

I looked down. My clothes were ripped badly and my skin was scratched and bruised. My hair was a rats nest and I could tell my eyes looked shattered, metaphorically. I sunk to the ground andI looked back up with tears in my eyes.

"Why me?" I whisperedto myself. "Why is it always me?"

I started to cry. "I'm the one who's always betrayed andmentally beaten. My spirit has had enough. It's shattered..."

Bianca looked at me sadly. "You must remember, you are never alone." She crouched down one knee and put her hands on my shoulders.

"I will always be here for you. Nico will always be there for you. Your special someone as well."

"What?"

"Nothing. Now wake up." She smiled at me before everything faded to black.

* * *

I woke up to my door being smashed open. I backed into my corner as the monster shoved food into my glass room.

"We can let our energy source die now can we!"

I let a low wolffish growl as my eyes glowed.

"Still got lots of energy I see!"

He laughed and closed the door. I fell to the floor, exhausted. The fact that I was still alive was surprising. All the others were very emotional, crying, screaming, and pounding on the walls. It was quite depressing.

Then all hell broke loose.

Jaxon and the other 2 strangers ran in,weapons flashing, killing monsters left and right. I took the chance of distraction. I backed up and ran towards the steady scratched glass, arms covering my face.

The glass and the metal around my feetshattered instantly and I landed safely on the ground. Despite my instincts, I summoned my hunting knives and joined the fight. I smiled my famous war smile. This was fun.

Once the fight was over and all the monsters were reduced to dust, Jaxon looked at me with relief covering his face. Then I collapsed.


	13. Saved

**When I came to, a boy was looking at me.** I bolted upright and bonked my head on a branch. It startled the boy and apparently scared the girl out of the tree she was hiding in. She landed on her back and groaned.

"Owwww..."

She got up and dusted herself off.

"Sup sleeping beauty."

"Who are you?"

"A refrigerator." She rolled her eyes.

I glared at her. _Sarcasm right now? Really?_

"Answer the question!"

"Okay okay! Cool your jets! Sheesh!" She cleared he throat.

"Names Katie Hale. I'm a daughter of Zues. This guy here is Dylan Spencer, son of Apollo. Who are you?"

"Krystal Johnson, daughter of Hades."

Dylan slightly backed away, as if I was going to taint his precious sunlight. I gave him a meaningful look and turned back to Katie.

"Where is Jaxon."

"He went scouting."

I got up and leaned on a tree.

"We have to get back to camp!"

She nodded. "We will, but it took 3 days to get here."

"Can we get there faster?"

"Yes of course! If we had a car! Which we don't!"

I looked at her sarcastic face. I kinda wanted to slap some sense into her, but I needed her help. I couldn't walk very well. My ankle seemed to be broken, again. I closed my eyes and called to Luna and Shadow.

My wolves appeared next to me and Katie pulled out her stapler. I glared at her.

"Put your stapler away, these are my companions."

"What?"

"Luna and Shadow." I guest urged to each of them in turn. They sniffed me all over.

 _Your hurt!_ Luna's eyes widened

 _I'm fine._

 _What happened,_ Shadow growled.

 _Calm Shadow, I was imprisoned for a few days. That's it, I replied_

Both circled me, Luna making comments about my health and decisions and Shadow growling about killing whoever did this and me having to rain harder. Meanwhile, Dylan and Katie were just starting at the wolves.

Dylan finally reacted with some colorful words and a lot of hiding behind Katie. I smirked. Then Jaxon walked in.

"What happened?!" Dylan just looked at him.

Jaxon chuckled. "Hehe... Forgot to motion she was a daughter of Hades who could summon wolves."

Dylan glared at him. "Really?"

Jaxon turned to me. "Hello Krystal." His gaze was kind. "Are you alright?"

"No..." I wanted to start crying right there and thenbut not in front of Katie and Dylan. I was so emotionally exhausted. I just wanted to be free again.

"Are you hurt?" He was worried about me! There's a first. I nodded, pointing to my ankle.

"I gave her as much ambrosia as I could, we can't risk any more for her." Dylan was studying my ankle. "It is broken."

"Alright." Jaxon nodded. "You guys scout around the area for any remaining monsters."

"Sure Jaxon." Dylan pulled out container of Chapstick and it morphed into a bow and a quiver full of arrows. I looked at it with interest. Then I looked as Katie pulled out her stapler as it morphed into a crossbow. I noticed writing on it.

color Κέιτι, which was Katie in Greek. They raced of into the undergrowth.

I sat down again, careful of my ankle, as Jaxon started to make a brace. I didn't realize that tears started to fall down my face as I leaned against the tree.

"Okay, all do - Are you ok?" I felt my face with shaky hands as he sat down next to me.

"You're safe now." I tensed. This was as close to a human I'vebeen for a while. I could tell he was nervous as he comforted me.

"I can protect you and help you." Nobody has ever cared this much about me before. I just let all my feelings loose. All my anger, terror, and sadness just cameflooding out of me. I cried into Jaxon'sshoulder as he wrapped his arms around me, comforting  
me as best he could.

"It's ok. I'm here."

Being with him made me feel safe and I slowly drifted into a peaceful slumber.


	14. Home

**I woke up with Krystal on my shoulder.** I smiled. She trusted me. Then I realized Katie and Dylan looking and snickering at Katie's phone. _Oh jeez._

"Hey loser. Guess what I did this time." She smirked.

"What did you do!"

She showed me her phone. She posted the picture of us leaning on each otheron the camp shipping page! I was furious.

"Take it down!"

"Haha! Nope! There are so many people who ship it! You two are so cute!"

"Really? So are you and Dylan!" I smirked. Both their faces turned red. Katie covered her face with her hands.

"I'm still not taking it down." Katie glared at me. I looked at Krystal and woke her up.

"We have to get moving."

She nodded sleepily. "Kay."

Dylan made kissy faces while Katie was batting her eyes. I helped her up and her wolves appeared next to us. I put an arm around her shoulders as I supported some of her weight and we started to walk through the forest.

The white wolf, Luna, was at my side. I could tell that they cared for Krystal deeply and would protect her with their lives. Krystal said that Luna was more of a mother figure, but tougher. Shadow washertrainer. Krystal also said that theywere

the only ones that she could trust with her life before CHB. I smiled at that. She was becoming more trusting.

It was exciting, getting to know her better. I knew who she was. Her personality, her way of thinking, it's so different from others. That's what I like about her. She's different. She's unique. She's amazing.

* * *

When we arrived back at camp, we were greeted by lots of campers. Dylan was greeted by a tackle from his favorite sibling, Hannah. She had a huge grin and her big eyes were sparkling.

Katie was greeted with hug by her three bdff (Best Demigod Friend Foreveror something), Lauren, daughter of Hecate, Baylee, daughter of Aphrodite, and Alexis, the one daughter of Circe. All of them were grinning and The spunky daughter of Aphrodite  
punched Katie in the arm while Lauren and Alexis told Katie everything that happened when she was gone.

I was greeted by Malcolm and Annabeth. The congratulated me and Malcolm smirked when he saw Krystal standing nearby. After they walked away, a new girl walked up to Krystal. They exchanged a few words and the new girl smiled brightly. Even Krystal smiled  
a bit. I walked over to Krystal after the new girl left.

"Who was that?"

"Zarah, daughter of Pshyce. Goddess of the human soul."

"What did she say?" I lifted me eyebrow as I leaned closer.

"Nothing important." She said bluntly. She walked away. Did I say something? No. What happened?


	15. Squad

**I walked straight back to my cabin.** I plopped down on my bed and thought for a while. Zarah had said something nobody else has.

"My name's Zarah, daughter of Pshyce. Goddess of the human soul."

"Krystal, daughter of Hades." She nodded.

"I can see your soul just likeeveryone else'ssoul. I know people see you as scary and evil and stuff. But I don't. I see the real you, your _soul._ You are an incredible and kind person. You are brave and beautiful. Your soul shines brightest  
/of everyone's here."

I started at her with surprise in my eyes. Nobody has _ever_ said anything that nice to me after _her_. She smiled kindly. And she _meant_ it. I smiled back. I watched her walk away as I thought of how sincere she had been. She had seen  
/the _real_ me. And as I walked back to the cabin, I smiled.

* * *

"Hey."

"Nico!" I bonked my head of the ceiling. "Don't do that!" I climbed down the ladder of my bunk.

"Do what?" He chuckled. Then his eyes softened. "I'm glad your back."

"I am too." I hugged him tightly. "I should go."

"Bye. I have a date anyway."

I waved and ran out the door and looked back to see Will Solace and Nico standing together. I looked forward again and saw Jaxon standing near Pelus, the guard dragon. I walked up the hill to meet him.

"Hello." He nodded in greeting.

"What?" He stared at me pointedly.

"I suppose I should tell you what Zarah said to me huh." He nodded and looked at me with interest.

I told him what she said and at the end, he said something that surprised me even more.

"I already knew that you were like that. Bold, kind, incredible, smart, and beautiful."

I face turned red. Oh my gods. Why. Is. This. Happening. To. Me. I looked at the ground intently. Too embarrassed to look up. I could feel his steady grey gaze on me. I put my head on his chest and stayed there (with nothing else touching, just my headyou  
little shippers) and closed my eyes.

"Why do you do this to me Smith." I sighed.

"You do the same to me." He pulled me into a hug. We just stood there in a comfortable silence, looking at the sun setting over the water.

"Hey guys!" Katie yelled at the bottom of the hill.

Jaxon looked annoyed as we walked down the hill.

"Sup loser! Hey Krystal!"

"Hello Katie." I waved.

"Dylan and I had an idea!"

"And what would that be?" Jaxon wiggled his eyebrows and smirked at Katie.

"W-we went on a quest together right? And we made a good team. So we decided that we should be a group!"

"But there's _four_ of us. If there are other quests one of us could go!" Jaxon retorted.

"Yeah, so? We could just be the 'fightingsquad'.You know? We could train together and fight monsters together! It would be fun!"

"It could be." I said thoughtfully. "Why not?" I shrugged.

"Yes!" She pumped her fist in the air. I smiled and Jaxon rolled his eyes. My first human friends I've had in a while and I hoped that I kept them.


	16. Hunters

**I woke up the next day to a conch horn blowing.** I got dressed and racedoutside to see a group of people at the top of Half-BloodHill. _Great. The hunters are here._ I walked towards them with my hands in my pockets.

"Come with me."

A girl came forward.

"Thalia. Nice to meet you." She stuck out her hand. Iraised my eyebrows and shook it. She looked to the rest of the Hunters of Artemis as a girl with auburn hair stepped forward.

"Lady Artemis." I nodded my head in a respectful gesture.

"Hello Jaxon. I must speak with Chiron." She took me by surprise, knowing my name. Hersilvery yellow eyeslike the moon, bore into me.

"He's in the big house right now."

"Thank you. Hunters, you will be staying here for a while. Go to the cabin and make yourselves comfortable."

"My lady!" It was Thalia. "Can we..." She gave a meaningful look at me.

"Ah. Yes if possible. Farewell hunters." She ran to the big house, graceful as a deer.

The hunters marched past me to the Artemis cabin. I got confused. What were the hunters doing? I walked back down the hill, so engulfed in thought that I almost ran into Dylan.

"Hey man. Want to train for the capture the flag tonight?"

I nodded. I needed a distraction. And turns out Kate and Krystal had the same idea. Krystal was trying to help Kate with her sword technique.

"Kate you gotta keep your body lowered! Always keep your eyes on your opponent!" As Kate looked at her confused she shook her head

"Never mind. Stick with the crossbow. Your great at that!" Krystal smirked at Kate as she nodded, exhausted.

"Hey Krystal! Training are we?"

"What does it look like?"

"Mind if we train with you guys?"

"As a matter of fact, yes!"

"Good!" I stood in front of her as she glared up at me. I loved being taller.

"Lovely!" She muttered. "Hey Kate! Want to have a shooting competition?"

"Uh yeah! Lets go!"

She ran out of the arena with Krystal following slowly. She turned back.

"You guys coming?" She raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah!" Dylan ran out of he arena while I walked with Krystal.

"You ready to lose?" I smirked.

She got a competitivefire in her eyes.

"As if!" She smiled a deadly yet somehow attractive grin as she raced out with me in tow.

When we got to the shooting range, the hunters were already there. Fortunately, they were sharing 3 of the 5 targets she we could use one of the other two. Dylan and I picked up 2bows and 2 quivers of arrows while the girls got warmed up.

The hunters were staring at them and muttering to each other. Probably how Krystal and Kate weren't as accurate as them or something. I chuckled. They have never seen someone like Krystal.

We all got 10 tries andDylan started off. He shot the first two into the white section and the next 5 in the black. The last three were in white, blue, and black. Probably not going to win...

"Oh come on!" Dylan complained.

"You were never good at archery to start with! Don't complain!" Kate smirked at him.

"Yeah yeah!" Dylan smiled at Kate. "Hey Jaxon! You'renext!"

I stepped up to the line and shot the first 4 into different spots in theblue zone. Already better than Dylan. The next 3 went into the red and the last three went into the white and black zones.

"Damn it!" I glared at the target.

"Hey! You did better than I did!" Dylan yelled.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the hunters snickering amount themselves. _They were making fun of us!_

"Kate! Your turn!" As I passed her, I whispered.

"Show up the hunters. They're laughing at us."

She nodded and glared at the hunters. She shot 5 in the red zone, 3 in the blue zone and 2 bullseyes. She pumped her fist in the air.

"Yes! I'm winning!" She stuck her tongue out at us. "Take that!"

"Your turn Krystal!" Kate waved at her.

Krystal smirked and nodded. She summoned her midnight blackbow and glided up to the line. With a silver arrow knocked in her bow she took a deep breath and looked at the target with one eye closed. She released the arrow and, unsurprisingly,got

a perfect bullseye. The next 9 shots were only in the yellow zone or a perfectbullseye. The Hunters stared at her and whispered amount themselves. _Shoot. That's not good._

* * *

I'm so sorry I haven't been active! Once school started it got crazy... So thanks for still reading! Luv u guys!


End file.
